Morgan Stark One-Shots
by S.Spider.W.Widow
Summary: Just some Morgan Stark one-shots whenever endgame catches up to me :(


Morgan Stark was sad and confused. Everyone kept telling her Daddy was gone, and he wasn't coming back. "Where did he go?" She'd ask. "To Heaven and the stars." They'd answer.

"Why did he go?" She'd ask.

"Because he loved you very much."

It didn't make sense. No one was honest with her, and she knew that.

She wished Auntie Red was here because Auntie Red was always honest with her. Auntie Red was the best, and so were the weekends she visited.

One day, when Mommy shooed Morgan off to play while she did her "very important money stuff," Morgan heard a voice.

"Hello Morgan."

She dropped her Iron Man action figure and looked up at the familiar person; Auntie Red!

"Auntie Red! You came back!" Morgan ran up to her, and frowned slightly. "You look. . .different."

Auntie Red laughed. "We all look different."

"Yeah, but I can. . ._see _stuff _through _you!" Morgan scrunched her nose.

Auntie Red's eyes looked sadder. "That's because I don't live here anymore."

"What?"

". . .You know where your dad is?" Auntie Red continued once Morgan nodded. "I live there, now. Actually, I got there first."

Morgan's frown deepened. "Why?"

Auntie Red sighed. "They didn't tell you, if course. . .here, let's sit, Morgan." They sat down on the little girl's bed.

"There was a fight."

"With a super villain!?" Morgan's eyes brightened with excitement, causing Auntie Red to giggle.

"Yeah. He was a real jerk." Auntie Red said. "We won of course. . .but sometimes, in order to win, people have to. . .die."

Tears sprung to Morgan's eyes. "I don't like it when people die."

Auntie Red sadly smile. "Neither do I. But this world is a butthead."

"A really big butthead." Morgan solemnly nodded.

"Yeah. But don't feel sad; it didn't hurt, and your dad and I are happy where we are." Auntie Red stroked her hair, though Morgan didn't really feel anything.

"Weren't you guys happy here?" Morgan asked.

"Of course, baby, of course!" Auntie Red reassured. "But. . .everyone has to go eventually. We have to make sure our loved ones - like you - will be okay once you come."

There was a peaceful silence, until Morgan wrapped her arms around Auntie Red.

"I love you, Auntie Red."

Shock took over Auntie Red's face, until it melted into one of joy.

"I love you, too, Morgan."

••~••~••~••

Auntie Red was with Morgan whenever she was alone. She fell asleep to her singing (Auntie Red says it's a lullaby from a place called Russia), and woke up to Auntie Red's chair empty. But it didn't make her sad, because Auntie Red always showed up, each day.

When Auntie Red appeared, Morgan grabbed her hand. "Auntie Red, Auntie Red! Big brother Peter is on break, so he's coming here to stay for a few days!"

Auntie Red smiled. "That's very cool."

"I want you to meet him!" Auntie Red hesitated, unsure, but then Morgan gave her sweet, begging, puppy eyes, and she couldn't help but give in.

It was a few hours until Peter arrived, and they got situated. Peter and Morgan were hanging out in the little girl's room.

"Pete! Petey! This is Auntie Red!" Morgan gestured at her.

Peter softly smiled at her, and scratched his neck. "I-I don't see anyone, Morgan. . ."

Auntie Red patted Morgan's head, not surprised.

"What?! But she's right here! It's rude not to say hi!" Morgan scolded.

Peter chuckled, and to Auntie Red's relief, appeased the child. "Hey Auntie Red, I'm Peter! Peter Parker."

"He's Spider-Man." Morgan whispered to Auntie Red. "But don't tell anybody! It's a secret."

Auntie Red nodded. "Tell the little spider the original spider said hi."

Morgan did so, and Peter's eyes widened. "Your imaginary friend is the Black Widow?!"

"She's not imaginary!"

••~••~••~••

Morgan had introduced Auntie Red to everyone but Mommy. Morgan was slightly bothered that nobody seemed to be able to see or hear Auntie Red, but what really upset her was that no one recognized her.

"I know who will recognize you!" Morgan exclaimed one day. "Mommy definitely will!"

Auntie Red's hand was snatched, and she was dragged into Mommy's home office. "Mommy! It's time you met Auntie Red!"

Pepper blinked, slightly surprised at the sudden interruption, putting down the stack of papers she was studying. "Oh?"

"Yeah!" Morgan smiled. "She came a few weeks ago! Auntie Red looks a little different, but she looks mostly the same."

Auntie Red looked sad as she stared at Pepper. The other woman had a look of realization.

"-and I even drew us together! You guys stay here, I'll go get it!" Morgan babbled.

"Nat? Are you there?" Pepper timidly asked once the kid ran out. "If you are; thank you. Thank you so much for looking after my baby."

Auntie Red smiled. "Of course, Pepper."

And Pepper just _knew_, she was there.

••~••~••~••

Morgan was in her room, playing either her favorite toy; her Iron Man action figure. She looked up when Auntie Red appeared, hovering at the door.

"Hey Morgan. I hope you don't mind, I brought a friend today." Auntie Red greeted.

"Who is he?" She asked.

"Someone who loves you 3000." Auntie Red moved away from the door.

"Daddy!"

**••~••~••~••**

**uwu I refuse to believe Natasha did not visit Tony **

**-TREMORS**


End file.
